A kiss without commitment
by Safronia
Summary: Ship Syd/Vaughn


**A Kiss Without Commitment**

_A kiss without commitment's  
Like a flower without the rain  
It only leads to pain  
And it fills my heart with emptiness  
Your touch without commitment's  
Like a calm before the storm  
The tears are starting to form in my eyes._

Sydney filait à toute allure sur l'autoroute qui la menait à Los Angeles. Elle était en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Dixon car elle avait eu toute les peines du monde à se réveiller ce matin...ou plutôt à se lever car sa nuit avait été plus qu'agitée...Elle était rentrée de la soirée de Will vers 1h du matin et s'était couchée tout de suite, mais sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

Exaspérée de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, elle s'était finalement levée vers 2h et s'était assise à la table de la cuisine, piochant dans un énorme pot de glace directement à la cuillère.

Elle savait bien ce qui la travaillait, et ce n'était pas sa réunion sur les nouveaux gadgets technologiques de Marshall prévu le lendemain...Ce dernier lui avait parlé de tout un tas de nouveautés et elle avait hâte de contempler les fruits du génie de son collègue qui lui avaient un bon nombre de fois sauvé la vie.

Non, ce qui la tracassait s'était passé pendant la soirée qu'elle avait passé chez Will avec Fran et Vaughn...C'était sans doute stupide de sa part de se fixer là dessus mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. Ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avec Vaughn faisait certes partie du jeu, mais elle avait eu la forte impression qu'il y avait eu plus que cela entre eux à ce moment là.

Elle s'interrogeait sur ses sentiments pour son collègue, ils avaient été très proches ces derniers temps, mais toujours dans le cadre du travail. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient hors mission et elle avait longuement hésité avant de lui proposer de se joindre à eux pour cette soirée. Elle devait bien s'avouer que sa conscience n'était pas très tranquille à ce sujet...elle l'avait invité mais avec une idée derrière la tête qu'elle n'arrivait pas bien à définir, un « au cas ou » dont elle ne savait pas si elle devait souhaiter qu'il se concrétise ou non.

Le grand problème pour eux est qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et que les règles étaient claires: pas de flirts entre collègues. Néanmoins, elle se sentait chavirer à chaque fois qu'elle plongeait son regard dans les grands yeux de Vaughn et elle savait à présente qu'il n'était pas indifférent non plus. Ce qui s'était passé à la soirée n'en était que la confirmation car ce baiser avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu...

Finalement épuisée, elle avait finie par se coucher à 4h du matin, et avait eu bien du mal à sortir du lit quand le réveil avait sonné 3h plus tard... Seul le fait d'imaginer les remontrances qu'elle allait devoir subir de la part de son père si elle arrivait trop en retard avait réussi à la tirer du lit.

Dans sa voiture, elle repensait encore une fois à tout ceci et se repassa pour la énième fois le film de la soirée de la veille.

_Physical is fine  
But I cannot avoid the pain  
I'm like an express train  
As I surge towards the mountains  
I am certain as I'm livin'  
I cannot do this again  
We're much too greater friends  
To play games_

Will avait lancé cette invitation quelques semaines plus tôt, pour fêter son nouveau contrat d'embauche. Sydney avait bien sur acceptée de suite, ravie à l'idée de passer une soirée avec ses deux amis, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis une éternité...mais juste avant de raccrocher, Will lui avait proposé d'un air malicieux d'inviter ce collègue de la banque dont ils entendaient tant parler... «Tu sais...Michael Vaughn...». Sydney avait alors bafouillée qu'elle y réfléchirait...et c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la semaine suivante. Sa décision changeait selon ses humeurs, elle se sentait tantôt pleine d'assurance, tantôt comme une ado intimidée qui s'apprête à demander au garçon qu'elle aime secrètement s'il veut bien l'emmener au bal de promo.

Après une nuit presque blanche, elle avait finit par se décider et s'était lancé devant Vaughn dans une explication laborieuse et embrouillée. Il l'avait laissé finir, un sourire aux lèvres, puis quand elle n'avait plus su quoi ajouter, se tenant devant lui, rouge de confusion, il avait accepté l'invitation avec un grand sourire.

Le dernier dilemme avant la soirée fut sa tenue, elle passa presque 2h dans son dressing à choisir ce qu'elle allait porter, attitude très inhabituelle chez elle qui avait l'habitude d'attraper le premier jean et tee-shirt qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle se rendit compte à cette occasion, que depuis quelques semaines, elle mettait plus de soin à ses tenues et à ses coiffures...Sauf quand elle était en mission pour le SD6 bien sur, car à ce moment là, seul l'aspect pratique comptait.

Elle avait finalement opté pour une robe noire moulante qui mettait ses formes en valeurs, mais pas trop habillée non plus pour ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle sourit en voyant arriver Vaughn à qui elle avait donné rendez-vous devant l'immeuble de Will. Elle n'était pas habitué à le voir habillé autrement qu'en costard mais ce qu'elle découvrait luit plaisait. Il portait un jean sombre et un pull à col roulé noir moulant qui lui allait à ravir.

Elle le présenta à Fran et Will en essayant de ne pas trop rougir et elle leur fut reconnaissante de ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise par des réflexions déplacées.

La soirée avait été très détendue et agréable. Le repas préparé par Will était fin mais copieux et chacun se sentait l'estomac plein et apaisé de sa journée de travail. L'alcool aidant, les conversations allaient bon train et tout le monde participait joyeusement. L'humour et les grimaces de Will faisaient rire tout le monde tandis qu'il racontait des anecdotes sur Sydney...Cette dernière riait avec eux et appréciait de voir ses amis intégrer Vaughn avec autant de facilité.

Ils avaient quittés la table pour s'installer plus confortablement au salon quand tout à coup F s'écria: - « J'ai une idée, si on jouait au jeu de la bouteille?»

Ils éclatèrent de rire car ce jeu leur rappelait leurs jeunes années, il n'y avait plus joué depuis lors.

Les règles que leur rappela Fran étaient simples: un des participant faisait tourner la bouteille et embrassait sur la joue celui ou celle désigné par le goulot. La seconde fois, les deux joueurs devaient s'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Sydney se demanda vaguement si Fran avait proposé ce jeu avec une idée précise derrière la tête. Idée qui, elle devait bien l'admettre, lui faisait maintenant décoller une nuée de papillons dans l'estomac.

Will alla chercher une des bouteilles de vin vide et commença. Le goulot désigna Fran et il l'embrassa sur la joue en riant. Fran joua a son tour et embrassa Sydney. Cette dernière lança la bouteille le cœur battant mais elle s'arrêta sur Will. Elle crut distinguer une légère grimace sur le visage de Vaughn mais ne put en distinguer davantage. La grimace de Will quand il dut embrasser Mickael fut, elle, des plus comiques. Il exagéra son action jusqu'à les faire rire aux éclats.

Alors que son collègue s'emparait de la bouteille, elle se leva brusquement, et annonça qu'elle devait interrompre le jeu pour aller au toilettes. Elle s'enferma et resta debout devant le miroir à se regarder fixement.

Ce jeu la mettait dans un état de nerf auquel elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue...Elle avait le cœur battant, et le stress lui donnait mal au ventre. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui la terrifiait le plus, que la bouteille tombe sur Vaughn...ou pas. Ses désirs contradictoires remuaient tout son être, et elle n'était habituée à tant de violence.

_When I kissed you I was curious  
The child that I was  
I never realised I would love you so  
And in the magic of the moment  
I was swept to the side  
And I saw your heart  
So small and tender__  
_

Elle ouvrit la porte tout doucement pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans le salon. Will et Fran riaient entre eux, mais Vaughn lui semblait plongé dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague...Etait-il aussi stressé qu'elle?

Quand elle revint s'assoir parmi eux, le beau brun s'empara de la bouteille et la fit tourner à toute allure de sorte que le résultat se fit attendre...beaucoup trop longtemps au goût de Sydney. Enfin l'extrémité s'arrêta...juste en face d'elle...L'estomac noué, elle releva les yeux et vit Vaughn s'approcher d'elle avec un grand sourire, il se pencha et lui effleura la joue de ses lèvres en un baiser très doux. Elle sentit également la main sur laquelle il s'était appuyé effleurer la sienne quand il se releva, comme par un heureux hasard.

Après ce tour Fran elle aussi exigea une pause pour pouvoir aller au petit coin et Sydney se détendit un peu...Elle avait la tête qui tournait...ce jeu jouait avec ses nerfs pourtant entrainé et Vaughn avait l'air de très bien s'en rendre compte. Il lui lançait des regards en coin à chaque début de tour...Était-il aussi fébrile qu'elle? Pensait-il lui aussi à ce baiser qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver? Ses questions n'arrêtaient pas tourner dans sa tête et elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était.

Quand son amie revint, elle relança la bouteille puis se fut au tour de Fran d'embrasser Vaughn, ce qu'elle fit en gloussant exagérément...A moins que ce ne fut Sidney qui interprétait mal la situation. Ce soudain accès de jalousie ne fit rien pour la calmer, bien au contraire. Fran elle, avait l'air de trouver la situation hilarante. Quand ce fut à nouveau le tour de Vaughn de lancer la bouteille, Sydney se surprit presque à espérer que le goulot ne la désigne pas, mais le destin ne l'écouta pas et elle vit Vaughn s'avancer vers elle d'un pas décidé. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir aux toilettes mais fit un effort surhumain pour rester assise et avoir l'air détendue...

_And when I kissed you  
I believed it wouldn't get in the way  
I want to stay your friend and have it fine  
you have so much love to give  
And it's so beautiful to see  
You're beautiful to me, my friend_

Comme dans un rêve, elle vit Vaughn s'avancer vers elle doucement comme s'il connaissait son envie de fuir et qu'il essayait de ne pas la brusquer. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait l'impression que des vagues de chaleur remontaient de son ventre vers son cou. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et pris délicatement son visage entre ses grandes mains. Il s'approcha lentement, ou peut-être était ce elle qui semblait vivre la scène au ralenti...Enfin, elle ferma les yeux quand les lèvres de Vaughn se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il se relève aussitôt en se moquant d'elle et de ses angoisses mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, bien au contraire...

A ce contact, toutes les émotions de la soirée la submergèrent et elle s'abandonna complètement...elle posa ses mains dans le dos de son collègue et le serra un peu plus contre elle...Elle avait oublié qui elle était et où elle se trouvait, elle n'avait conscience que de Vaughn et de son corps près du sien...

Et à la réflexion, également d'un bruit de plus en plus présent...Encore quelques secondes et elle réalisa que ce bruit n'était autre que Fran et Will qui se raclaient bruyamment la gorge, dans un vain effort pour les ramener tous deux à la réalité. Elle repoussa doucement Vaughn et le regarda droit dans les yeux, sentant son estomac chavirer sous le regard perçant qu'il lui lança...Comme les toussotements reprenaient, ils finirent par se séparer et son collègue retourna s'assoir à sa place, un peu haletant.

Fran regardait Sydney avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Will avait l'air d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête.

Ils continuèrent de jouer, mais Fran mit fin au jeu assez vite en voyant que la moitié des participants n'avaient plus vraiment la tête à ça. Sydney souriait et participait, mais intérieurement elle brulait de se retrouver seule pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre eux...Elle savait à présent qu'ils étaient plus que des collègues, la façon dont Vaughn l'avait embrassé ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments, mais la question essentielle pour elle était de avoir si elle voulait continuer dans cette voix au risque de compromettre leur amitié actuelle, ainsi que leur carrière professionnelle. Cependant, en repensant à ce baiser, elle se sentait prête à tout affronter pour lui, même les pires remontrances de son père...ce qui n'était pas peu dire...

_When I kissed you it was  
Everything I dreamed it would be  
But I never dreamed it would mean so much to me  
And our friendship is too valuable to carelessly lose_

Un grand coup de klaxon la fit sursauter et elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Guidée par le GPS elle avait conduit sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait et elle venait d'éviter un accident de justesse...décidément même son entraînement lui faisait défaut en ce moment...Tout ça était de la faute de Vaughn qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête...Son propre comportement commençait à l'exaspérer, elle ne se reconnaissait plus et n'aimait pas ça...D'autant plus qu'avec le travail qu'elle avait, cela pouvait devenir dangereux pour elle.

En descendant de la voiture, elle était déterminée à oublier ce baiser, et ses folles pensées qu'elle avait pu avoir dans la voiture. Non, elle allait parler à Vaughn et lui dire d'arrêter ce petit jeu et...et elle sentit soudain ses résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil...Elle venait de se retourner et voyait Vaughn arriver vers elle, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Il rayonnait littéralement et elle sut qu'il avait pensé à ce baiser autant qu'elle...sans s'arrêter, il passa devant sa voiture puis s'approcha d'elle, la pris dans ses bras elle l'embrassa passionnément. Surprise, elle ne se débattit pas...et finit même par lui rendre son baiser avec autant de passion.

Au diable le règlement,

_So today I choose  
To really love you_


End file.
